


My Dearest

by BubblegumPillow



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, M/M, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 20:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15736968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubblegumPillow/pseuds/BubblegumPillow
Summary: Someone hurt your precious Yusuke......They will pay.





	My Dearest

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! So this is a really short thing that just came to my mind all of a sudden and I chose to write it lol

"____!"

He pushes you aside just when you're about to get hit, taking the damage for you.   
Dread fills your heart.  
Your breath stops.  
_He's injured._  
No.  
NO.  
"Y...Yusuke..."

You feel animosity slowly taking over your heart. Your expression darkens as you look at the shadow you're fighting.  
It was a stupid idea, really. Who in their right mind would venture into mementos alone? Well, you, apparently. But you didn't want this. No, you didn't.

_I have to kill them._

Seeing the murderous glint in your eyes, the shadow trembles.

 _I have to kill them._  
_As long as I get to protect Yusuke..._  
_That's right... I don't care if I have to kill them._  
_I don't care if I have to kill everyone._  
_No one else matters._  
**_Nothing else matters._**  
_As long as Yusuke gets to live..._  
_I'll..._  
**_I'LL..!_**

"____! Don't do it..!"  
_Yusuke..._  
His voice almost snaps you out of it.  
Almost.  
You still want to kill them.  
No, you still _have_ to kill them.  
"Don't stop me, Yusuke... It's for your own good."  
"What do you mean it's for my own good?! That's... that's nonesense! What happened to you, ____?!"  
You turned to him. The shadow was still not attacking, frozen in fear.  
"Nothing happened to me, Yusuke. I've always been like this. You're just seeing it now, this side of mine..."

Yusuke choked back a sob as he watched you get closer to the shadow with your gun in your hand.

 _ **"**_ ____... please, don't... don't do it..!"

_Unforgivable._

"Please... let my voice reach you..!"

_Absolutely unforgivable._

"____...!"

_How dare you..._

"____... Why..?!"

_**Hurt my dearest Yusuke.** _

" _____...! ____!!!!"_

**_BANG!_ **

**Author's Note:**

> hahaaa so this was absolute trash and very short and unsatisfying... but i really like yandere reader fics so eh  
> also any character that tomokazu sugita voices automatically becomes my waifu (except kizami i hate that bitch lol)


End file.
